


I Made A Mistake

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Pining, Romance, incredibly sappy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons
Summary: Jaehee and MC are the closest of friends, but MC can't help yearning for more. As it turns out, Jaehee longs for her just as much.For the prompt "I made a mistake."





	I Made A Mistake

Looking at Jaehee was a bitter pleasure, and Ara would never get used to that joyous ache. Sometimes she felt that Jaehee was like oxygen to her, and she could never take in enough. And although Ara wanted Jaehee with everything that was in her, she knew that she was beyond lucky just to be at Jaehee’s side, just to be her dearest friend.

It was greedy to hope for more. No, Ara would be content with what she had. As partners and roommates, she could see Jaehee’s face every day, share in all her joys and sorrows. How could she not be happy?

Of course she was happy. Of course she was.

But maybe… she was a little greedy, too.

 

On Saturday afternoon, Zen called Jaehee. Ara did her best not to listen. Zen and Jaehee were friends; there was nothing to be jealous about. Still... Ara and Jaehee were just friends as well. What if Jaehee grew closer to Zen? What if she no longer needed Ara?

She knew she was being ridiculous. It would never happen. She and Jaehee had tied their lives to each other in every…  _ almost _ every possible way. They owned a business together and shared a home. Ara was secure in the fact that she was the central person in Jaehee’s life.

But that didn’t stop the jealousy from occasionally rearing its ugly head, no matter how silly it might be.

“No, I’m sorry, Zen,” Jaehee was saying. “I need to look over the books tonight. We’ll have to get together another time. Can you come into the coffee shop tomorrow morning? I know Ara would love to see you as well.”

Going over the books again? She’d done that rather meticulously before they’d closed up for the night. But then, Jaehee always was thorough. Maybe she thought she’d missed something.

“Yes, good night, Zen. See you tomorrow.”

Jaehee hung up her phone and turned to Ara, fidgeting with her sleeve. “So… what did you want to do tonight?”

Ara blinked. “You’re not going over the books?”

“That? Oh. no.” Jaehee looked flustered. “I, um. Well. I made that up. I didn’t want to go -- I mean -- I wanted to stay in with you tonight. Is that… all right?”

Ara’s chest filled with joy. “More than all right.”

Jaehee bit her lip, a gesture Ara always found adorable. “I thought we might watch a movie.”

“Sure.” Ara turned towards the rack with their DVDs. “Which of Zen’s musicals--”

“Actually, no.” Jaehee’s voice sounded flustered, and Ara looked back in surprise. “I got something else. I’d like to watch it with you.”

Ara couldn’t figure out the source of Jaehee’s nervousness. She must be imagining it. “Sure. Put it in.”

Jaehee moved quickly towards the television and popped a DVD into the player. “Okay,” she said. “Okay.”

To Ara’s surprise, when the previews started up, Jaehee disappeared into the kitchen, emerging a minute later with two glasses of wine. She set them down wordlessly on the coffee table and crossed the room to turn off the lights before stiffly taking her seat next to Ara.

Ara stared at Jaehee, who was looking pointedly at the TV and twisting her fingers together. It was hard to tell in the dark, but was Jaehee blushing?

Jaehee reached for the glass of wine in front of her and downed it quickly.

No. Ara shook her head, trying to shake off the lightheaded feeling spreading through her. She was seeing what she wanted to see. If Jaehee had those kinds of feelings, she would have done something a long time ago.

Ara turned her attention to the film, doing her best to pay attention. It was about two women who began an unlikely friendship and grew closer due to events unfolding in their lives. Well, no wonder Jaehee wanted to share this movie with her. What more confirmation could there be that they were nothing but friends?

And then, the woman on the screen took her friend’s face in her hands… and kissed her.

Ara’s heart stopped.

Next to her, Jaehee shifted restlessly.

Clenching her hands into fists, Ara tried to calm her rapid breathing. This couldn’t mean what she thought it meant. Jaehee must not have realized what kind of movie this was when she chose it. Yes, that was it. It was an accident…

“Ara,” Jaehee whispered.

Slowly, Ara turned her head to face her friend, her partner, the dearest person in her life. She was biting her lip, looking… well, terrified.

And then she lurched forward, pressing her lips to Ara’s.

Ara froze. This… this couldn’t be happening…

Jaehee’s lips moved over hers, warm and soft and sweet, sending shivers through her body. The world had melted away, and nothing existed but Jaehee and her eager lips.

Suddenly, Jaehee pulled back, and Ara blinked her eyes open. There was no mistaking the blush on her partner’s face now. Her eyes were wide, frightened, as if she wanted nothing more than to flee for her life.

“I--” Jaehee’s voice was hoarse, and she cleared her throat. “I’m so sorry. I made a mistake.”

With a start, Ara realized that she hadn’t responded to Jaehee’s kiss. She’d sat there like a statue, too stunned to react as her sweetest dream came to life. Jaehee was the most breathtaking, amazing person Ara had ever known, and she’d held her heart before they’d ever laid eyes on each other. More than life itself, Ara cherished Jaehee.

And yet, when Jaehee kissed her, she’d given not a single sign of her love, not a single hint to show how overwhelmed she was, how her heart was pounding uncontrollably, how she’d give anything to be in Jaehee’s arms for the rest of her life. That was unforgivable.

Trembling, Ara reached for Jaehee, cupping the back of her head and pulling her close to kiss her again, just a soft brush of lips that made her head spin. “If it was a mistake,” Ara murmured against her lips, “then make it again. And again, and again, and again.”


End file.
